


So Close Yet So Far

by EagleOwl19



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleOwl19/pseuds/EagleOwl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Catching Fire, Peeta knew Katniss would never be his</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close Yet So Far

So Close yet so far

Disclaimer; Nothing belongs to me!

 

Established Joniss

Peeta’s Pov

While we are our on tour, we are in love. That is the image we have to project. But I know it’s a lie. I know her heart isn’t in it. I know where her heart belongs, and it’s not with me.

I noticed it more in district 7, while we were stood on stage. Addressing the crowd, the past victors of the games are sat on chairs to the left of us. At first I thought she was glancing at Haymitch, for reassurance. But I was wrong, her eyes had drifted further. 

Johanna Mason was sat in-between two male victors looking incredibly bored with the situation. But I saw it, the small smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. Her eyes briefly meeting Katniss’s, before meeting mine giving me a wink. See I thought she was flirting with me, I was wrong.

I always found it quite easy to sleep on trains, well just about anywhere really. But something woke me; I rolled over towards the door. I heard it again, voices talking in low whispers.

It must be early morning, the peacekeepers changing shifts. But curiosity got the better of me. I stood pulling a robe round me; I peered into the corridor finding it empty. 

I felt a slight draft, coming from further down the train. I padded towards the far end of the train. The voices seemed louder here, “I missed you” I heard. I froze, I peered round the corner, and my mouth dropped open in shock. Katniss was standing embracing “Johanna?” I breathed. Sure enough it was I noticed the pink streak in her hair.

“I missed you to” Johanna breathed, her lips tracing the words into Katniss’s ear. I could have sworn I heard Katniss giggle, not that she would ever admit it. I glanced back up the corridor, knowing Effie would be arriving to wake us soon. As I glanced back, Johanna was kissing Katniss passionately. Completely focused on each other.

I heard Effie’s voice “Another big day!” She said in her happy high pitch tone, I glanced back at Katniss and Johanna. The latter was disappearing back onto the platform, fingers laced with Katniss’s until the last second. I found myself smiling, as I walked back the way I came. 

fin


End file.
